Uncharted Territory
by iminlovewithabaker
Summary: Peeta struggles dealing with nightmares from the 74th Hunger Games and knowing his relationship with Katniss was for show, when an unexpected admirer appears and turns the tides.
1. Chapter 1

It couldn't have been more than a month since Peeta Mellark had been one of two victors from the 74th annual Hunger Games, and yet there he was, drenched in sweat and wide awake after another terrible nightmare involving the mutts and a twisted ending to the games in which Cato threw him off the cornucopia and into the pit of dogs to die. Leaving Katniss at Cato's mercy, not that he had much to spare. Peeta sat up in bed, panting as he rubbed his face vigorously, trying to get the image out of his mind. It looked to be about 4am out and he could hear his mother leaving to tend the bakery. It took hours to bake enough bread and pastries for the day, so, naturally, she had to wake up rather early.

With a stretch, Peeta willed himself out of bed and splashed some water on his face before dressing himself. It was still dark out, and with any luck, he could get some fresh air without running into the one person he dreaded seeing the most. Gale Hawthorne had not said a word to Peeta since the games, but Peeta could feel the hatred radiating off of him. _It was only for the games_, he thought, _but does he know that?_ Even Katniss had been avoiding Gale to the point where it had become obvious to everyone around them. Peeta had no idea why. Now that she had returned from the spotlight of being a Hunger Games tribute, she was free to love who she pleased, and yet she kept her distance from both Peeta and Gale. Peeta silently wondered if the nightmares had been getting to her as well as he walked out the door and into the brisk autumn air.

There wasn't much to see in District 12, just a lot of coal dust and dilapidated houses that seemed to cry out for attention. Peeta was thankful that the district was still sleeping. He could hardly stand the attention from the citizens, whispering behind his back and pointing. It was times like that he almost wished he'd died in the arena. _If I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me._ He could remember the way those words tasted leaving his mouth; he had meant them sincerely, but he hadn't realized until now that winning had done the exact opposite. He had now become part of the "star-crossed-lovers from District 12." Whether it was true or not didn't seem to occur to anyone. Peeta kicked the dust below his feet, sending up a puff that caught in his throat and made him choke.

"It'd be a shame for you to die from a little dust when you made it through that killing spree, lover-boy."

Peeta froze. He knew that voice, though it'd been a long time since he had heard it. He turned to find himself face-to-face with the taller, darker man. His bold features stood out even in the dark and Peeta couldn't help but understand why so many of the girls in District 12 swooned over him. He was beautiful in a cold way.

"What's wrong? Catnip got your tongue?..." Gale asked, his eyes shooting lightning through Peeta. What did he want him to say?

"What do you want, Gale?" Peeta asked, his voice soft but guarded. He couldn't honestly say he had anything against the man. Gale had never done anything to him but shoot him glares that pierced like shards of ice. "If this is about Katniss—"

Gale interrupted. "It's not about Katniss." He moved closer to Peeta, until their faces couldn't be more than an inch apart. "It's about you."

Before Peeta had time to expect anything, Gale's fist was submerged in his abdomen. Peeta collapsed, gasping to regain his breath. He groaned in pain and looked up at Gale. "I'm not in love with her, Gale…" Peeta winced as the taller man lunged forward again, this time planting his punch square in the baker's jaw. Peeta spat out blood, but continued. "I'm not in love with her."

Gale paused this time, his angry eyes turning into something Peeta had never witnessed from Gale before. Hurt. "I told you, it's not about her."

Peeta stood slowly, wiping his bloodstained lip as he watched the other boy with concern. _What does he want if he knows I'm not in love with her…_

Then, Gale leaned in again. This time though, it wasn't with anger. It wasn't harsh or cold. His hand touched Peeta's cheek with a softness that took Peeta by complete surprise. But not as much surprise as when Gale didn't stop until his lips reached Peeta's, caressing for a moment, and then full of passion.

And just as suddenly as it happened, Gale stepped back and ran before Peeta could even comprehend the turn of events. His hand touched his lips lightly where, just a moment ago, Gale's had been.

_He wants me…_


	2. Chapter 2

_ He wants me…_

Peeta rubbed his eyes. He hadn't been able to rid himself of the sensation of Gale's lips on his all day. Gale Hawthorne had kissed him. And Peeta… Peeta had kind of liked it. But Gale liked Katniss. At least, that's what everyone had thought. Peeta laughed darkly at the thought of how the Capitol might have reacted to this dramatic turn of events. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his golden hair. Part of him wanted to pretend it never happened and go on with his dull life behind the limelight. But there was a part of him, a part that frightened Peeta more than anything, that wanted to see Gale again.

It was dark out again but Peeta's mother had not yet returned to their house in the victor's village. This wasn't uncommon—ever since Peeta and Katniss had both returned from the games unharmed, she had developed a limelight of her own amongst the parents in the district. She stayed out quite late some nights and it was a wonder to Peeta that she still had energy in the morning. Peeta undressed and prepared for bed knowing it would be a wonder if he achieved even an hour's rest after the events of that morning. He had just laid down when there was a knock at the front door.

Confused and distracted momentarily from his thoughts, Peeta shuffled down the stairs in his pajama pants and opened the door hesitantly. There stood Gale, who seemed determinedly interested in his shoes as he stood before Peeta. There was a moment of silence that seemed to last a lifetime before either of them spoke.

"About last night—," they both said in unison. Surprised, Gale's dark eyes lifted and settled in Peeta's. "You first," he said.

"No, you," Peeta replied almost immediately, flustered. Were his cheeks turning red? "Let's take a walk," he resolved, shutting the door behind him and instantly wishing he'd thought to put on a shirt before stepping into the sharp, cool night. Neither said a word for a few minutes, they just walked together though the village, trying to find words for what they wanted to say. It was Gale who spoke first.

"Sorry I punched you." His voice sounded almost sheepish, and his face was turned away. He was biting his lip nervously.

"That did kind of hurt," Peeta shot back, and then mentally slapped himself for how childish he sounded. "I mean… you're really strong..." _Congratulations, Peeta. You sound like a complete idiot._

Gale chuckled a little. "Thanks, I guess."

Peeta smiled. This was the first time in a long time he'd seen Gale look anything but sullen or angry. The moon shone down on his defined features, making his skin seem to glow. Peeta tore his gaze away, trying desperately but to no avail to sort out his emotions towards the taller man. "How long have you..." Peeta's voice trailed off, not wanting to admit what he thought impossible until that morning.

"I didn't know until the games. When I was forced to watch you… kiss her. But it wasn't her I wanted… It's dumb, forget it." Gale looked away and kicked at the ground. Was that a blush?

Peeta stopped and touched Gale's shoulder. There was a hint of pain behind his eyes recalling the memories that he had been trying so hard to forget. It took Gale a moment to register before his eyes widened and he bit his lip, wishing he could take back his words. But before he could say anything, Peeta's lips were pressed firmly against his. Gale closed his eyes as Peeta's tongue pressed against his lip gently until it was allowed inside, exploring Gale's mouth passionately. Finally, Peeta pulled back, his hand taking Gale's gently. "Come with me…"

He led Gale back to his house silently with no explanation, hands still entwined, but Gale didn't object. Once inside, Peeta took Gale to his room and shut the door quietly behind them. He pressed his back against the door and looked into Gale's dark eyes and Gale pulled him into a hug, holding Peeta as he let Gale's sweet scent push away the memories. They sat down on Peeta's bed and Gale smiled softly, running a hand through the blonde's hair.

It wasn't long before they were lying down, Gale's strong arms wrapped around the smaller boy tightly while they whispered. "Stay with me?" Peeta asked gently. _I don't want to be alone._

"I will."


End file.
